This invention relates to programmable logic array integrated circuit devices, and more particularly to improved features for such devices (e.g., improved programmable interconnectivity between the programmable logic regions of such devices).
Programmable logic array integrated circuit devices are well known, as shown, for example by Pedersen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,610 and Cliff et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,611. Such devices often include a large number of regions of programmable logic disposed on the device in a two-dimensional array of intersecting "rows" and "columns" of such regions. Each region is programmable to perform any of several logic functions on signals applied to the region. Each row may have associated "horizontal" conductors for conveying signals to, from, and/or between the regions in the row. Each column may have associated "vertical" conductors for conveying signals from row to row. Programmable connections may be provided for selectively connecting the conductors adjacent to each region to the inputs and outputs of the region, and also for selectively connecting various conductors to one another (e.g., connecting a horizontal conductor to a vertical conductor). Interconnection of regions through the above-mentioned conductors and programmable connections makes it possible for the programmable logic array device to perform much more complicated logic functions than can be performed by the individual regions.
Advances in integrated circuit fabrication technology have made it possible to produce programmable logic array devices with very large numbers of logic regions. As the number of logic regions increases, however, it becomes increasingly important to select the numbers and arrangements of the interconnection conductors and the programmable connections between those conductors and the regions. Complete generality of these interconnection resources (i.e., so that any desired interconnection can be made no matter what other interconnections are made) would lead to exponential growth in the chip area occupied by those resources as the number of logic regions increases. This is especially disadvantageous in the case of reprogrammable devices because of the larger size and greater circuit loading and signal propagation delay of reprogrammable interconnection elements as compared to one-time-only programmable interconnection elements. (One-time-only programmable devices are shown, for example, El Gamal et al., "An Architecture for Electrically Configurable Gate Arrays," IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. 24, No. 2, June 1989, pp. 394-98; El-Ayat et al., "A CMOS Electrically Configurable Gate Array," IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. 24, No. 3, June 1989, pp. 752-62; and Elgamal et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,745.) Moreover, most of any completely general interconnection resources would be unused and therefore wasted in virtually all applications of the device. On the other hand, many applications of the device may require substantial interconnection resources, and because the device is intended to be a general-purpose device, it is extremely important to commercial success that the device be capable of satisfying a very wide range of potential applications, many of the requirements of which cannot be known in advance by the designer of the programmable logic array device.
Considerations such as the foregoing make it essential to provide increasingly sophisticated interconnection resources in programmable logic array devices, and especially in reprogrammable logic array devices. The aim is to hold down the fraction of the "real estate" of the chip that is devoted to interconnection resources, e.g., by optimizing various features of those resources, by increasing the flexibility with which those resources can be used, etc. Moreover, this is preferably done without undue circuit loading and speed penalties due to passing signals through excessive numbers of switches or tapping conductors to large numbers of switches. (Compare the above-mentioned El Gamal, El-Ayat, and Elgamal references, as well such other references as Freeman U.S. patent Re. 34,363 and Carter U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,487, all of which rely heavily on programmably piecing together relatively short conductor segments when longer conductors are needed.)
In view of the foregoing it is an object of this invention to provide improved programmable logic array devices.
It is a more particular object of this invention to provide improved arrangements of interconnection resources on programmable logic array integrated circuits.